You've Got Time
"You've Got Time" es el tema musical de apertura de la serie original de Netflix: Orange is the New Black. Escrita e thumbinterpretada por Regina Spektor, la canción estuvo nominada en la 56.ª edición de los Premios Grammy como Mejor Canción Escrita para un Medio Visual. Composición La canción fue escrita específicamente para la serie Orange is the New Black por Regina Spektor, quien fue contactada por la creadora Jenji Kohan. Kohan dijo: "Escuchaba obsesivamente los álbumes de Regina mientras escribía la serie, así que inmediatamente pensé en ella para el tema principal". Kohan le permitió a Spektor acceder al montaje de los episodios mientras la primera temporada de la serie estaba aún en producción. Spektor menciono que componía la canción mientras "pensaba cómo sería estar en prisión y en los diferentes estados mentales". Después de grabar la canción junto al productor Rob Cavallo, le llevó el demo a Kohan, con temor de que a Kohan no le gustara. "Le llevamos la mezcla y la escuchamos con auriculares, casi conteniendo la respiración, como preguntándonos '¿Le gustará?'. Y luego ella Kohan dijo: '¡Esto es sencillamente genial, me encanta! ¡Va a encajar muy bien!'". Letra Letra Intro= The animals, the animals Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full The cage is full The day is new And everyone is waiting, waiting on you And you've got time Think of all the roads Think of all their crossings Taking steps is easy Standing still is hard Remember all their faces Remember all their voices Everything is different The second time around And you've got time And you've got time |-| Letra Completa= The animals, the animals Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full The cage is full Stay awake In the dark, count mistakes The light was off but now it's on Searching underground for a bit of sun The sun is out, the day is new And everyone is waiting, waiting on you And you've got time And you've got time Think of all the roads Think of all their crossings Taking steps is easy Standing still is hard Remember all their faces Remember all their voices Everything is different The second time around The animals, the animals Trapped, trapped, trapped 'till the cage is full The cage is full Stay awake In the dark, count mistakes The light was off but now it's on Searching underground for a bit of sun The sun is out, the day is new And everyone is waiting, waiting on you And you've got time And you've got time And you've got time |-| Intro traducida= Los animales, los animales Atrapados, atrapados, atrapados hasta que la jaula está llena La jaula está llena Es un nuevo día Y todos esperan, esperan por ti Y tienes tiempo Piensa en todos los caminos Piensa en todos sus cruces Tomar un camino es fácil Permanecer es difícil Recuerda todos los rostros Recuerda todas las voces Todo es diferente La segunda vez Y tienes tiempo Y tienes tiempo |-| Completa traducida= Los animales, los animales Atrapados, atrapados, atrapados hasta que la jaula está llena La jaula está llena Mantente despierto Cuenta los errores en la oscuridad La luz estaba apagada, pero ahora está encendida Buscando bajo el suelo un poco de sol El sol está afuera, el día es nuevo Y todos esperan, esperan por ti Y tienes tiempo Y tienes tiempo Piensa en todos los caminos Piensa en todos sus cruces Tomar un camino es fácil Permanecer es difícil Recuerda todos los rostros Recuerda todas las voces Todo es diferente La segunda vez Los animales, los animales Atrapados, atrapados, atrapados hasta que la jaula está llena La jaula está llena Mantente despierto Cuenta los errores en la oscuridad La luz estaba apagada, pero ahora está encendida Buscando bajo el suelo un poco de sol El sol está afuera, el día es nuevo Y todos esperan, esperan por ti Y tienes tiempo Y tienes tiempo Y tienes tiempo Video de Apertura thumb|center|600px En el video de apertura de la serie se muestran 77 rostros diferentes. Estos rostros pertenecen a verdaderas reclusas, una de estas caras pertenece a la escritora de la novela Orange is the New Black: Crónica de mi año en una prisión federal de mujeres de la cual la serie está basada, Piper Kerman. Categoría:Orange is the New Black